


Adopting Mythical Creatures is a Bad Idea

by MissTheCatLady



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Family Dynamic, Hi discord friends :), Modern Myths au, idk what the main plot is yet but im having a good time figuring it out, tags will be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTheCatLady/pseuds/MissTheCatLady
Summary: Philza is a very stressed dullahan. Finding three random kids in the woods is not helping.
Relationships: no - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125





	Adopting Mythical Creatures is a Bad Idea

The wind shuddered through the leaves, blowing the snow into a ghost as it spread over the ground. A pink-haired man stumbled between the trees, desperately clinging to his side. He flinched as he fell to the ground, unable to keep his footing any longer.

-

"Hello?"

…

"Are you okay?"

… 

"You uh… you don't talk much, do you?"

The pink-haired man shook his head, the first sign of comprehension Phil had gotten since he found the poor guy.

"Okay… good to know. Do you want some tea?"

The man nods. Phil set his head down on the table and walked over to the kitchen to start the water boiling.

"Is chamomile alright? That's all I really have right now."

Another nod. Phil started to wonder if this guy could speak at all. However, his mind's wanderings were quickly silenced when the pink-haired man finally spoke up.

"You're a dullahan."

Phil was taken aback by the sudden statement. Was he scared of him? Has he seen a dullahan before?

"Always have been, always will be! Are you familiar with us?"

"Only heard of 'em. Didn't think they were real."

Phil stared up at the other man from the coffee table, watching him curiously as he fidgeted with the blanket wrapped around him.

"You're a snow woman, right?"

"Yeah… how'd you know?"

He stifled a laugh. Was this guy really that unaware of himself?

"You were out in the woods for hours, maybe even days, without any coat or anything. There's no way you could've done that without being a myth."

Before the man could ask anything, the teapot screeched. The man covered his ears and flinched. Phil's body took the pot off of the stove and poured it into cups. Once he uncovered his ears, he was handed a cup of hot tea.

"Sorry about that," Phil flushed an embarrassing shade of pink as his body placed his head on its lap, "sometimes I forget how loud that thing is."

"It-it's fine. Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Would you mind if I asked your name?"

"Techno."

Phil smiled. Maybe he'd finally made a friend in this accursed place. 

"Nice to meet you, Techno."

-

"So what do we do with him?"

"Why would I know?! I know nothing about vampires! What about you Wil?"

No answer came from the now-abandoned spot on the couch.

"Where'd he go?"

Techno abandoned his spot next to the unconscious kid to look for the 3rd member of the household. Wilbur was known to wander off like this, always looking for trouble.

The shivering man caught Wil at the door. He was putting on his coat and boots as quickly as he could. He searched through his pockets for his keys while the shorter man questioned him. 

“Where are you going? We need you here.”

“To a friend. He’s human and quite young, but he knows more about vampires than we do.”

Techno couldn’t think of a decent response before his friend was out the door, running to his car as fast as he could.

The boy on the floor stirred, listening to the voices around him. Every sound echoed through his mind; every word was more painful than the last. He tried opening his eyes, but the light pouring in through the windows strained him too badly. A gentle hand reached out and touched his forehead. He flinched at first but quickly leaned into it when the hand stopped moving.

Gentle fingers ran through his hair, slowly lessening the pain. He opened his eyes cautiously to see a neck, and nothing more. Somehow, the sight didn't phase him.

His stomach screamed at him. He knew there was nothing in there, but he didn't want to be reminded of it. He turned his head, trying to distract himself. That's where he found the head. It smiled at him; he smiled back.

Finally, he started to wonder where he was. It was warm. Wasn't it snowing earlier? Whatever he was laying on was hard. It kind of hurt, honestly. Who was this guy? Why were they still staring at each other?

The door slammed, shocking him out of his thoughts. His hands immediately shot up to his head. His ears were ringing again, but this time, it didn't hurt as much. He still had the nice head watching him.

"Where is he?" A panicked voice, sounding about his age, rang through his ears.

"We're in the living room. By the fire."

So, the head could speak, huh?

A new face appeared. It was a boy, maybe a little older than him. He had some snowflakes dusting his brown hair. He looked anxious. The little vampire tried to smile at him, but it obviously just scared him more.

"He's awake, but he hasn't said anything. He seems pretty out of it," the head spoke again. 

The vampire wanted to speak, to say anything, but his throat burned with every breath.

The new kid spoke up again, "Have you fed him anything?"

"Of course not. We have nothing he can eat," a third, much deeper voice spoke this time.

"He's still a kid. He needs normal food to survive. I don't even think his fangs have grown in yet."

The head looked like he wanted to facepalm. The kid closed his eyes and tried to stay awake. Soon, he felt a cold liquid spill down his throat. He prayed that it was blood, but no such prayer was answered. It was only water, but it was enough to get him to start coughing.

The head's body held him until his coughing fit was over. After a few torturous minutes of water and coughing, the kid finally spoke.

"Thank you…"

His voice was scratchy and worn. It sounded like his vocal cords hadn't been used in weeks. 

Once the kid could sit up, everyone in the room introduced themselves. The head was Phil, a Dullahan with a bad habit of adopting random people on the streets. The deep voice was Techno, some weird snow thing the kid couldn't figure out. The tall guy he hadn't seen until now was Wilbur. The new kid was Tubbo, 10 years old, human, and very excited. And finally, he was Tommy, a 9-year-old vampire in a lot of trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I'm really excited about this story, even if I don't know where it's going. I will post chapters whenever I can. Thanks for reading, friend. :)


End file.
